An image forming apparatus such as a laser printer includes a scanner unit for scanning image information on a document and an image forming unit for forming the image information scanned by the scanner unit on a recording sheet. The image forming apparatus includes a copier and a digital multifunction apparatus provided with facsimile/network communication function.
A middle ejection type image forming apparatus is becoming increasingly popular. In the middle ejection type image forming apparatus, a space for ejecting a recording sheet having an image formed thereon is provided between the vertically disposed scanner and image forming units. The footprint of the image forming apparatus can be decreased when the recording sheet is ejected in this manner.
Generally a middle ejection type image forming apparatus has the scanner unit pivotally coupled to the image forming unit via hinge members. Thus, when the middle ejection type image forming apparatus is transported, the scanner unit may become torsionally deformed with respect to the image forming unit.
To prevent such torsional deformation, the middle ejection type image forming apparatus can be loaded on a pallet such that a supporting member disposed on a column of the pallet is interposed between the image forming unit and the scanner unit.
However, if the scanner unit and the image forming unit are displaced horizontally relatively to each other, the supporting member may not prevent displacement, which may lead to damage to the hinge members.